oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Spirits of the Elid
In Spirits of the Elid, you must assist the villagers of Nardah in restoring water to their town, which has all but disappeared. The villagers believe themselves to be the victim of a curse, and you must discover the truth of what has happened to the village's water sources. Walkthrough (May be boosted) * 37 * 37 * 37 *Ability to defeat three level 75 golems. |items= *Law runes and Air runes to cast the telegrab spell at least twice *A Needle (sacred clay needles does not work. The Dwarven army axe does work) *2 threads * One weapon for each attack style (stab, crush, slash). A Pickaxe can be used for crush attacks, but Spears and Hastas are highly recommended as they can use all three types. *A light source (such as a torch, mining helmet or bullseye lantern) or Seer's Headband *Tinderbox (not needed if using a Seer's headband) *Knife (can be purchased at the Shantay Pass) *Rope (Can be purchased at the Shantay Pass) *Bow/crossbow (a shortbow can be found during the quest) *Arrows/bolts (bronze Arrows can be found during the quest) *A Pickaxe (bronze pickaxe can be found during the quest) Recommended: *1,200 to 1,500 coins *A set of desert robes *At least 4 waterskins (an enchanted water tiara works too) *Broomstick for quick access to Shantay Pass *Prayer potions and/or Food for the battle *Ring of slaying for quick access to Pollnivneach |kills= Three level 75 Golems }} You must be on the standard spellbook to complete this quest (or have Spellbook Swap available). The Ballad To start this quest, head to Nardah and speak to Awusah the Mayor. He will tell you that there is a curse on the town, and there is no more water available to the people anymore. Go to the house just north of the mayor's house and speak to Ghaslor the Elder. He will give you a ballad. The ballad tells you about the a man's journey to the source of water for Nardah, similar to your quest. It speaks about an ancestral key, used by "the priestess", which was used to open a great stone door, through which appear "Three great men all hewn of rock, three small chambers they did block". It also speaks about the man's failed attempt to kill them. Go to the shrine, just north of the dried up fountain and west of Ghaslor the Elder's house. Take the ancestral key from the enclosed area on the east side of the museum using telekinetic grab and search the cupboards to find some torn robes (there's both a top and bottom, get both). Use your needle and thread on them to repair them and turn them into robes of elidinis. The Source If you need it, make sure to have food and/or prayer potions for fighting the golems. A hasta or spear may also be useful, as each of the golems are only vulnerable to a certain attack style, and spears can use all three equally well. Ensure that you do not forget your rope. Leave Nardah from where you entered and walk north until you come to a waterfall at the source of the river. On the way you'll pass respawn points for some bronze arrows, a bronze pickaxe and a shortbow, in that order. If you didn't bring these with you, take them now. When you reach the entrance to the Water Ravine Dungeon, use your rope on the root above the waterfall to enter. Once inside the dungeon, you will need to pass a locked door. To open it you will need to be wearing the robes of elidinis and unlock the door with the ancestral key. If you have both the robes and the key and the door still wont open, go back to Nardah and talk to Ghaslor the Elder. The Watering Hole Once you're inside, you'll see three doors to the east. They are each guarded by a level 75 golem that is weak against a certain attack type and immune to all others. They've been programmed to guard the doors. You need to defeat them, then solve the puzzle behind the door to clear the water channels. File:White golem fight.PNG|Fighting the white golem, using a dagger, to stab File:Black golem fight.PNG|Fighting with the black golem using a 2h sword, to crush File:Grey golem fight.PNG|Fighting with the grey golem using a scimitar, to slash *The White golem in the south room is weak against stabbing attacks, and will appear when you try to enter the south door. Kill it, then clear the water channel behind the door with thieving. (Lower level players may poison the golems and run to trap golems behind the stalagmite mound till the poison kills it) *The Grey golem in the east room is weak against slashing attacks. He will appear when you try to open the east door. Once it's dead, clear the water channel with your pickaxe. *The Black golem in the north-east room is weak against crush attacks and lurks behind the north-east door. Kill it, then enter the room. Once you're inside, you'll see a little target on the other side of the water channel. Equip your bow and arrow and shoot it down. Once you've destroyed it, the channel will be cleared. After you clear all 3 channels, the northern door will open. Go through this door, walk around the lake, and talk to one of the spirits, Nirrie, Tirrie or Hallak. They will speak as if their minds are one, telling you to recover the sacred Statue of Elidinis and return it to the shrine in Nardah to break the curse. Due to a bug, when exiting the cave it is possible to get stuck. If this happens, use your home teleport spell to get on track again. Peace at Last Head back to Nardah and talk to the mayor once again. He will tell you that they threw the statue down a crevice west of town. Go west from the general store in Nardah until you come to the large crevice. You need a light source to enter it, or else you will be eaten alive by tiny bugs. light source is not entirely necessary as it is possible to speak to the genie and obtain the statue while they attack you, but you need to be quick Go through the crevice by using a rope on it, and you will be in a room full of snakes with a door to the north. Go through this door and talk to the Genie. He will tell you to get the mayor's "soul" in exchange for the statue. Go back into town and take the mayor's shoes beside the door of his house and use a knife on them to create two "soles". Note that you must step outside the house to do this; if you try to cut them inside, you will be reprimanded. Give one of the soles to the evil Genie to get the statue back. Finally, use the Statue of Elidinis on the statue plinth in the Shrine to Elidinis, north of the city's fountain, to finish the quest. Reward *2 Quest Points *8,000 experience *1,000 experience *1,000 experience *Access to Nardah's fountain and shrine (praying at the statue will fill your life points, temporarily boost it, and restore your prayer points) *Robe of elidinis Music unlocked *Spirits of the Elid *The Genie Trivia *Formerly, the evil genie demands "souls", and the player returns with "soles". This is a play on words, as the genie referred to a persons' soul, but the player returns with a shoe sole. this appears to have changed with the release of Nomads Requiem as the genie now says that he heard that all the powerful beings are collecting soles. This is a reference to Nomad collecting souls at soul wars. *The genie's examine text is "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space." This is a reference to the story of Aladdin. *When talking to Awusah the Mayor about finding the Statue, you player says he/she can protect themselves from arrows too, even if you do not have the required prayer level to use the prayer "Protect from Missiles". es:Spirits of the Elid fi:Spirits of the Elid Category:Quests Category:Desert quests Category:Nardah Category:Spirits of the Elid Category:Wikia Game Guides quests